The present invention relates to electronic communications, and more specifically to correlating contacts with appropriate electronic communications to eliminate inadvertent, inappropriate communications to certain recipients.
Users may have numerous contacts, both personal and professional, for electronic communications, and often times a user has contacts with names that are similar. In sending electronic communications to a contact or group of contacts, a user may inadvertently send a communication that is personal or professional in nature to the wrong contact or recipient.
For example, a user may inadvertently add the wrong contact to an electronic communication through the process in which the user types a letter of the alphabet and the device returns every contact in the user's list that begins with this letter, increasing the chances that the user may inadvertently pick the wrong contact to send the electronic communication to.
For example, a user wishes to send a message to “Aaron” regarding the basketball game. The user has two contacts with the first name “Aaron”, “Aaron Aardvark” and “Aaron Aarivinci”. “Aaron Aardvark” is a colleague of the user at work and the communication with this contact would be considered professional in nature. “Aaron Aarivinci” is a college friend and the communication with this contact would be considered personal in nature.
The user wants to send a quick message to Aaron Aarivinci to inform him that a basketball game involving their Alma Mater is on tonight and that they should meet up to watch the game at a local restaurant. To send this message, the user types in the letter “a” into their device and picks the choice with the name “Aaron”, which in this case is “Aaron Aardvark”. The user then sends the message. Unfortunately, the message, which included personal information, was sent to a professional contact.